Green Isn't Your Color/Gallery
Cold open: At the Spa Rarity S01E20.png|What do two best friends do together to relax nowadays? The usual!!.png|Proclaiming the usual treatment? The really see the spa a lot, don't they? spa pony s1e20.png|Always happy to serve their best customers. pouring hot water.png S1E20 Sauna.png S1E20 Sauna 2.png S1E20 Spa treatment.png cheek facial.png|Just a smidgen here. S1E20 Spa treatment 2 Fluttershy.png S1E20 Spa treatment 3 Rarity.png|Rarity looking dramatic. S1E20 Spa treatment 4 Fluttershy.png S1E20 Spa treatment 5.png S1E20 Horn filing.png|Fluttershy doesn't have a horn. horn filling.png S1E20 Massage.png Rarity at the Spa S1E20.PNG S1E20 Rarity in seaweed.png|Rarity wrapped in seaweed...what's the deal with that?! pony seaweed wrap.png S1E20 Mudbath.png S1E20 Mudbath Rarity.png S1E20 Hoofbath Fluttershy.png S1E20 Hoofbath Fluttershy 2.png S1E20 Hoofbath.png S1E20 Fluttershy smiling.png S1E20 Rarity eyes shut.png S1E20 Rarity begging.png S1E20 Rarity begging 2.png|Who could refuse that smile? S1E20 Fluttershy agrees.png S1E20 Fluttershy unwilling.png|''So cute is hurts'' S1E20 Rarity begging 3.png rarity please.png S1E20 Fluttershy gives in.png S1E20 Rarity happy.png can you really resist that face.png S1E20 Rarity and Fluttershy happy.png S1E20 out of the spa.png S1E20 Rarity goes back to the spa.png|And she's back at the spa again. No wonder Aloe and Lotus always look so happy Fluttershy models for Rarity S1E20 Title card.png S1E20 Pinkie Pie feathers.png S1E20 Fluttershy and her headdress.png those feathers are gonna hurt.png S1E20 Rarity not pleased with Fluttershy's dress.png S1E20 Spike sequins.png|Spike bring more sequins S1E20 Fluttershy sparkling.png S1E20 Rarity worried.png S1E20 Spike ribbon.png S1E20 Fluttershy annoyed.png|Slightly annoyed Fluttershy S1E20 Rarity checking.png S1E20 Rarity spots a bad stitch.png S1E20 Rarity calls for a pin cushion.png S1E20 Spike the pin cushion.png S1E20 Spike, Pinkie Pie and Twilight.png S1E20 Spike proclaiming his love.png S1E20 Spike proclaiming his love 2.png S1E20 Pinkie Pie swear.png|Cross my heart and hope to fly, stick a cupcake in my eye. S1E20 Spike admits his crush on Rarity.png S1E20 Twilight's reaction to Spike's crush on Rarity.png S1E20 Pinkie Pie's reaction to Spike's crush on Rarity.png S1E20 Twilight.png S1E20 Pinkie Pie scolds Twilight.png|Breaking a promise is the fastest way to lose your friends forever! S1E20 Spike begs.png Pinkie Pie4 S01E20.png|Forever! Twilight promises to keep the secret S01E20.png Spike T shirt Rarity heart S1E20.png|Nopony will ever know. Photo Finish arrives Photo Finish entry S1E20.png S1E20 Photo Finish has arrived.png|Photo Finish in da house! S1E20 Photo Finish.png S1E20 Fluttershy confused.png S1E20 Photo Finish 2.png S1E20 Fluttershy posing.png S1E20 Fluttershy posing 2.png S1E20 Rarity gesturing.png|Smile! (Please hurry, I can't hold this pose for much longer) S1E20 Fluttershy posing 3.png S1E20 Fluttershy confused 2.png S1E20 Fluttersad.png S1E20 Rarity sad.png S1E20 Rarity posing.png S1E20 Fluttershy posing 4.png S1E20 Fluttersad 2.png Photo Finish taking a photo of Fluttershy S01E20.png S1E20 Photo Finish shouting.png S1E20 Rarity and Fluttershy nervous.png S1E20 Twilight and Pinkie Pie nervous.png S1E20 Rarity and Fluttershy disappointed.png S1E20 Rarity looking at her horn.png S1E20 Photo Finish 3.png S1E20 Rarity smiling.png S1E20 Rarity and Fluttershy smiling.png S1E20 Rarity pleased.png S1E20 Happy Rarity.png S1E20 Spike looking at Rarity.png Rarity I knew you'd be perfect S1E20.jpg S1E20 Rarity overjoyed.png S1E20 Rarity jumping.png Photo shoot in the park S1E20 Rarity pushing clothes rack.png S1E20 Rarity inspects Fluttershy's outfit.png S1E20 Rarity inspects Fluttershy's outfit 2.png S1E20 Rarity inspects Fluttershy's outfit 3.png S1E20 Fluttershy happy.png S1E20 Fluttershy happy 2.png S1E20 Fluttershy happy 3.png S1E20 Photo Finish 4.png S1E20 Photo Finish disproves of Fluttershy's outfit.png S1E20 Rarity smiling 2.png S1E20 Rarity clothes rack.png S1E20 Rarity clothes rack 2.png S1E20 Photo Finish 5.png S1E20 pushing Fluttershy.png S1E20 Rarity saddened.png GIYC97 Fluttershy nervous.png S1E20 Photo Finish 6.png S1E20 Rarity saddened 2.png|One of the most heartbreaking moments of the season Fluttershy becomes famous S1E20 Rarity saddened 3.png S1E20 Twilight and Pinkie Pie disappointed.png S1E20 Rarity in a black cloak.png S1E20 Spike stands up for Rarity.png S1E20 Spike headed for Rarity.png|Spike looks so cute! S1E20 Fluttershy makeup session.png S1E20 Fluttershy makeup session 2.png S1E20 Photo Finish 7.png S1E20 Derpy Shy.png S1E20 Fluttershy makeup session 3.png Fluttershy12 S01E20.png S1E20 Fluttersneeze.png S1E20 Photo Finish 8.png S1E20 Fluttershy nervous.png S1E20 Fluttershy on the catwalk.png S1E20 Fluttershy on the catwalk 2.png Fluttershy Modeling S1E20.png S1E20 Fluttershy photoshoot.png S1E20 Fluttershy photoshoot 2.png S1E20 Fluttershy photoshoot 3.png S1E20 Fluttershy photoshoot 4.png S1E20 Fluttershy magazine cover.png S1E20 Fluttershy magazine cover 2.png|Goth Fluttershy! S1E20 Rarity entering event.png S1E20 Rarity denied entry.png Applejack S01E20.png S1E20 Fluttershy ad.png S1E20 Rarity miffed.png S1E20 Rarity shocked.png S1E20 Rainbow Dash.png S1E20 Fluttershy ad 2.png|Drink your carrot juice every day! Shoeshine, Golden Harvest and a filly reading magazines S01E20.png Golden Harvest and Shoeshine noticed Fluttershy S01E20.png S1E20 Fluttershy running away.png S1E20 Fluttershy running away 2.png S1E20 Paparazzi.png|Paparazzi! S1E20 Fluttershy flying away.png S1E20 Paparazzi 2.png S1E20 Fluttershy flying away 2.png S1E20 Sad Rarity.png S1E20 Fluttershy.png S1E20 Rarity shocked 2.png S1E20 Uneasy Rarity.png S1E20 Rarity and sad Fluttershy.png S1E20 Photo Finish 9.png S1E20 Rarity forcing a smile.png S1E20 Rarity miffed 2.png S1E20 Rarity greets customers.png S1E20 Berry Punch and Bon-Bon .png|An unexpected visit from Bon Bon and Berry Punch S1E20 Rarity displays her work.png|But they arrived just in time for Rarity's sale S1E20 Berry Punch and Bon-Bon.png|But have no clue who Rarity is! S1E20 Rarity sparkling.png Rarity never heard E20- 501st.png Rarity jealous S01E20.png S1E20 Rarity rage.png|I am not jealous, a lady is never jealous, I'm just...Envious Fluttershy misses her meeting with Rarity S1E20 Fluttershy picture.png S1E20 Fluttershy picture 2.png S1E20 Fluttershy picture 3.png S1E20 Photo Finish showcases Fluttershy.png S1E20 Fluttershy and Photo Finish.png S1E20 Photo Finish 10.png S1E20 Photo FInish 11.png|...Um...Are you alright? That face you're making doesn't look very comfortable.... S1E20 Paparazzi 3.png S1E20 Fluttershy excited.png GIYC159 Fluttershy and Photo Finish.png S1E20 Photo Finish pushing Fluttershy.png S1E20 Twilight and Rarity.png S1E20 Rarity's pruney hoof.png|I didn't even know hooves could wrinkle... S1E20 Rarity hot tub.png Rarity waving arms S01E20.png S1E20 Rarity hot tub 2.png S1E20 Shocked Twilight.png S1E20 Rarity begging 4.png S1E20 Rarity begging 5.png|Both her spine and her front legs are bending backwards, Rarity is officially the most flexible Unicorn S1E20 Twilight agrees.png|"Losing a friend's trust is the fastest way to lose a friend" S1E20 Pinkie Pie scares Twilight.png|FOREVER! S1E20 Rarity looking fabulous.png S1E20 Fluttershy arrives at spa.png S1E20 Very confused Fluttershy.png S1E20 Sad Shy.png S1E20 Sad Twilight.png S1E20 Frustrated Fluttershy.png S1E20 Fluttershy inhaling.png|That's some massive air intake Fluttershy S1E20 Fluttershy's roar.png|Let it all out Fluttershy S1E20 Fluttershy doesn't feel better.png S1E20 Fluttershy asks Twilight to keep a secret.png S1E20 Fluttershy asks Twilight to keep a secret 2.png S1E20 Twilight hopes to fly.png|A Pinkie Pie promise S1E20 Twilight sticks a cupcake in her eye.png|Wouldn't a cupcake hurt less than sticking a hoof in an eye? Twilight after poking her eye S1E20.png|The hazards of big eyes S1E20 Fluttershy staring.png S1E20 Twilight staring.png S1E20 Fluttershy explains all.png S1E20 Pinkie and the sponges.png S1E20 Pinkie and the sponges 2.png|FOREVER! Fluttershy incognito S1E20 Fluttershy incognito.png|This is what you would call a paper-thin disguise S1E20 Fluttershy incognito.png S1E20 Pinkie Pie with an apple.png|Pinkie Pie is watching you. Nomnomnom.gif S1E20 Pinkie Pie eating an apple.png|This apple is doubleplusgood. S1E20 Fluttershy de Magics.png S1E20 Smiling Twilight.png S1E20 Prancing Twilight.png S1E20 Twilight dun goofed.png S1E20 Fluttershy being mobbed.png Ponies gathering around Fluttershy S01E20.png Twilight has an idea S1E20 Pinkie Pie making cupcakes.png Twilight Sparkle having an idea S1E20.png S1E20 Twilight clapping.png S1E20 Pinkie Pie swear.png S1E20 Pinkie Pie swear 2.png S1E20 Pinkie Squee.png S1E20 Catwalk.png S1E20 Photo Finish 12.png S1E20 Fluttershy and Twilight backstage.png S1E20 Fluttershy and Twilight backstage 2.png S1E20 Fluttershy under the spotlight.png S1E20 Rarity enters.png S1E20 Twilight starts the show.png S1E20 Fluttershy walking down the catwalk.png S1E20 Fluttershy trips.png S1E20 Photo Finish 13.png S1E20 Fluttershy what the.png S1E20 Fluttershy flying without wings.png S1E20 Fluttershy standing.png S1E20 Photo Finish 14.png S1E20 Upside down Fluttershy.png S1E20 Rarity chuckling.png S1E20 Fluttersmile.png S1E20 Fluttershy picks her nose.png S1E20 Fluttershy scratching her ear.png S1E20 Fluttershy barking.png S1E20 Another shocked Rarity.png Ponies don't like Fluttershy's performance S01E20.png|Even Derpy thinks Fluttershy is screwing up. S1E20 Fluttershy the donkey.png S1E20 Golden Harvest.png S1E20 Photo Finish 15.png S1E20 Twilight backstage.png S1E20 Displeased audience.png S1E20 Happy Rarity.png S1E20 Happy audience.png S1E20 Happy audience 2.png S1E20 Twilight wut.png S1E20 Upset Fluttershy.png In the dressing room S1E20 Upset Fluttershy 2.png S1E20 Fluttershy about to kick a vase.png S1E20 Twilight shouting.png S1E20 Twilight puts a hoof in it.png|Twilight preventing Pinkie from bursting out of her mouth to shout "FOREVER!" Fluttershy cornered by Rarity and Twilight S01E20.png S1E20 Fluttershy hiding her thoughts 2.png HorrifiedTwilight S01E20.png S1E20 Twilight puts 2 hooves in it.png|Wait, how did Pinkie Pie get in there anyways? S1E20 Rarity is ashamed.png S1E20 Shocked Fluttershy.png S1E20 Twilight struggling to keep a secret.png S1E20 Twilight is hungry, and also keeping a secret.png|The only way to stop illogic is absurdism. S1E20 Staring at Twilight.png|Ummm...I really like fruit...a lot? GIYC246 Rarity is ashamed.png S1E20 Fluttershy comes clean.png S1E20 Rarity and Fluttershy.png S1E20 Twilight takes the plunge.png GIYC250 Rarity and Fluttershy.png Fluttershy and Rarity "stick a cupcake in my eye" S01E20.png S1E20 Photo Finish 16.png S1E20 Rarity and Fluttershy high-hoof.png S1E20 Twilight spills the beans.png S1E20 Pinkie in the mirror.png|Mirror, Mirror on the wall... The truth will set you free S1E20 Fluttershy in the hot tub.png S1E20 Rarity in the sauna.png|Rarity in the sauna. S1E20 Twilight taking a bath.png S1E20 Spike unhappy.png S1E20 Spike unhappy 2.png S1E20 Twilight apologising.png Spike fanning Rarity s01e20.png|First a shirt, now a fan. How many things with Rarity's face on them DOES Spike have? Twilight is glad that all is well S1E20.png Category:Season 1 episode galleries